


Machinations of What We Call Fate

by YoRiSeiKu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Action / Drama / Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Full Cast - Freeform, Lawyers, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRiSeiKu/pseuds/YoRiSeiKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was just trying to work through the second year of his law school. Try being the word as he was plunged to a world of life threatening situations, gun totting crime lords and gorgeously deadly eye witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi theeere, hope this doesn't come out as monster of a fic, but I always have the opposite happening to me. so!  
> It'll be a full cast, I'll be updating tags as I go on. Planned out the chapters, now read on!

“ _Armin c'mon! I want to see senpai's Graduation speech!” a little boy in a elementary school uniform shouted over his shoulder._

“ _Ereeen! We're not supposed to be there! Those are highschoolers Gym! We're gonna get into trouble...”_

_A boy almost in tears in exasperation is trying to keep up, his big blue eyes following his friend's movement._

“ _We'll just peek! I wanna see senpai!” *gasp* “He's on the stage! He's starting! He's Starting!”_

“ _SHHH! We're gonna get caught!”_

“ _Look Armin! It's Levi-senpai!”_

“ _Why are you always happy to see him? He doesn't even know you... jeez Eren (mumble) it's like..”_

“ _Because I like Levi-senpai!” The boy with shining blue-green eyes cut him off as if not really listening. Admiration clear on his face._

 

 

_\---_

 

“ _Heeeey Levi! Congrats on getting top of the class again huh!” A girl in glasses and shoulder length hair clapped a short boy on the back._

“ _Watch it shitty four-eyes.” The boy rubbed his shoulders and glared at his friend._

“ _SO! You really are going far for college?”_

“ _Yeah. My parents can't afford law schools around here.” The boy scratched the back of his neck uncertainly. Stormy gray eyes looking down at the ground._

 

“ _-ut up Armin, 'm not cryin'! *hic*”_

“ _S-stop it *hic* you're makin' me cry too...”_

 

_Both seniors started to those sound and the girl cracked a grin._

“ _Ahh! It looks like it's your fan Le-vi~”_

_The boy just tch'd and walked away. “Let's go Hanji, we need to go back to the class room for my things.”_

 

“ _A-Ah! It's Levi-senpai!” the boy with the mused brown hair looked up from his sitting position in the dirt and started after them. Hanji stopped, and waited for the boy to catch up to them irritating Levi further._

_"Hey, yo kiddo! You're that kid whose always at Levi's debate eh?" Hanji reached out to poke the kid's cheek._

_"My name is Eren and this is my friend Armin! And I really admire you Levi-senpai!" The boy spoke with so much conviction Levi looked back at the kid. Hanji was still poking the kid's chubby cheeks._

_"Aww! Isn't he so cute Levi?"_

_"Stop that you shitty four eyes, that's not a toy. Hey kid go home, your mommy's looking for you." with that Levi turned back and started for one of the buildings._

 

_Hanji patted the boy's cheeks and whispered, "Don't mind him. Eren right? Levi is just shy of his admirers." The boy was looking like he was gonna start to cry again at that._

_"Levi you meanie! You're making the kid cry!" at that the boy slapped Hanji's hand away and ran up to Levi tugging his wrist. Levi stopped at that and glared at the boy._

_"What now brat?" The boy was on the verge of tears but he looked determinedly at Levi._

_"My Mom's dead so no one is waiting up for me. I-I just want a favor... because Levi-senpai is now going away... a-and I'm never going to see you anymore... c-can you please give me goodluck for my school year!" The boy scrunched up his eyes shut as if it took his all to blurt out that last sentence._

_Levi stared at him dumbfounded on the odd request, taken aback by the casual admittance of a family's death. The kid looked at him uncertainly, now that the determination wore out, embarrassment was winning out flushing the kid's cheeks, those shining green eyes beginning to tear again._

_"u-uhm.. Please?"_

_Levi looked at the little boy who asked for an odd request. Taking in its big teary green eyes, cheeks puffed in a pout, staring hopefully up at him. Impulsively he mussed the boy's hair._

_"Good luck with going through your grade school kid. You've got guts and determination, you'd do well."_

 

\----

 

Eren blinked slowly as the morning light filtered through his window. He smiled as it felt like he was having a good dream though he can't remember a thing of it. He closed his eyes again trying to dredge up any memory of the dream, a hand unconsciously mussed his hair and he smiled at the familiar feeling. It's not that of a problem even though he can't remember, the feeling of warmth is enough. If his mind can't remember, his body sure does.

Yawning, he stretched and stood up to finally start his day. Today is their first day in their internship at the Legion's Law Firm. Armin and him luckily landed an internship even though they were just on their second year of law school. It was a privilege to observe and work under Keith Shadis, one of the most respectable Criminal Defense Lawyer in Wall Rose. 

It was a dream come true, almost two years ago, when Hannes his guardian had offered to help him pay to get through Law school. He was ecstatic and nervous at the same time. What if he couldn't make it? What if he was too temperamental to be at law school? What if he was being a burden? What if he fails?

_You've got guts and determination, you'd do well._

It was a half remembered phrase from his senpai a long time ago. Though he swore to himself that it was very important, he can't even remember whose name to go with it. He'd asked Armin many times before about it but his memory back then is as clouded as his. Those words were always his mantra. Sometimes he would remember it with a soft smile from a stern mouth, sometimes a pat on his head. But all the same it was with that reassuring feeling that everything will be alright. Those feelings he remembers well, just like he had felt them a minute ago instead of more that ten years ago.

Facing his bathroom mirror that he shared with Armin, he put on his framed glasses. It wasn't that his eyes were bad, people are just drawn uneccessarily to their unusual color so he ussually puts on rimmed glasses without grade to lessen attention to them. He's not self conscious, not really, he just find it hard to concentrate especially when people stares at him straight in the eyes. And becuase of  their unusual blue green color changing depending on the light, people tend to stare longer, much to his discomfort.  

He mouthed those words to himself again.  _You've got guts and determination, you'd do well._ His mussed brown hair and determined expression stared back at him and he grinned at himself. Vowing that this will be a start of a good day.

 

\----

 

Levi started violently awake, abruptly looking at his surrounding, blinking slowly as he registered that there were no immediate threat. He was never one of those people that dredge up sleepiness before being completely awake. He blames it for being a light sleeper, but it was always like that. One minute he's fast asleep the next is instant awareness. Though as he thinks about it, it was actually useful in his line of work now. Working for the underground crime ring, it was so far from what he focused on. Ever since his parents has fallen into debt with an underground syndicate, he was forever indented to serve the man who saved him and who he had learned to trust.

But it's a waste to think about the past now. That past is now shattered and gone. It was one hell of an event that shattered it. He learned it again the hard way that trust is just as cheap as chinese take out, just as unhealthy and just as easy to take away. 

He exhales sharply as he tried to focus on his surrounding instead of thinking what had happened to him the last 24 hours. The room was dark in the non descript hotel he had randomly picked out just outside of town. There was a hick bar just across the road, it's cheap neon lights filtering in through the thin excuse of a curtain the room was sporting. He pointedly did not think about how unsanitary the bed or shower is. But it will have to make do before he could find another better place.

It was pure luck that he had escaped his apartment when he was retrieving the few things that he had. He thought he had time, he made sure he made good time. But that was nothing if you were up agaisnt the crime lords of Wall Maria.

His landlord must have ratted him out because his apartment was gunned down before he could have exit through the fire escape. It was pure luck and stupidity on the gunners part that they didn't station people on the rooftop. It was easy then to scale the building and free jump to the next one to route his escape. 

He had survived the underground for so long relying on his instincts, and he have long knew that being restless means that he needs to move. Immediately. He tried to peer out of the window to scan the sorrounding are for any danger signs, but there is still none as of the moment.

The neon lights across caught his attention it was sporting the bar name 'Trost' surrounded by more neon lights, the one that caught his attention is a strip of neon light with one end blue and another end green. Seing it this far, the color combination of the light gives out a unique color.

A nigling sensation in the back of his mind tells him that there was something familliar about that color. The sensation passed and he snapped his attention into getting out and hiding to another location he deems safe.

He froze as he heard the loud squawk of a police siren puling up to the front of the motel. He made sure that he looked the nondescript passerby for the night, he wouldn't put it past those big bosses in the underground to have a some cops or 'agents' under their payroll. 

Thinking up of the possible option to leave here unnoticed is quite impossible. He wasn't really on the wanted list of the immediate police station, face recognition will be pretty minimal. If he could just sneak off with his bike, he could get on to the next town without any possible interactions with the cops just outside. What are the chances that they are looking for him? Unless those bastards have set him up. He's in deep shit. His DNA's and print are pretty much out there at the warehouse where the bloodbath happened he was too busy running for his life to concern himself with incriminationg evidences. Still only 24 hours had passed. It can't be they're looking for him. Is it?

Fuck it. He was still a free man until proven. And if Erwin and his men ever tried to frame him. He will testify agaisnt them and to hell with the organization, he got enough incriminating payroll statements and evidences to put take down the entire organization. Recon underground and it's leaders can rot in jail.

He grabbed his duffel and started out the door. 

 


	2. It's inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good cop, bad cop and the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One liners summary. The horror!

"Ereeeen! We have to get going! We are scheduled for interview in thirty minutes!" the voice came muffled from down stairs.

"Jesus, Armin! Adjust your watch for once will you?! It's an hour before 10'clock!" Eren was buttoning up his long sleeved polo shirt and was still contemplating if he should put on a vest or not.  _Fuck it. Doesn't hurt to look good on the first day._

Donning on the vest and his glasses he met Armin at the door and he raised his eyes approvingly.

“Whoa, hello there Clark Kent!” Eren attempted to cuff Armin, but the blonde just stepped away.

“Let’s just hurry before Mikasa sees us and fawn and then we’d be really late.”

“Aw, your sister is not that bad. She’s just being a proud sister.”

“Armin, she uploads more pictures of me on that social network site more than her pictures!”

“Don’t be such a baby, that’s just a site. Well, let’s go. Remember, don’t lose your temper. We’d be actually interviewed by Keith Shadis himself. It seems that we’ll be starting as assistants so we could observe them at work.”

Eren grinned at his best friend and let his confidence bolster him throughout the day.

 

\---

 

As it turns out, it didn't matter if they were late or not as they were asked to wait in the office’s receiving area as Keith Shadis was attending to something important at the moment.

Armin looked a bit nervous and excited at the same time, and there was no doubt that he was feeling the same.

The receptionist took a sharp intake of breath as she flipped the volume up on the otherwise mute TV displayed on the reception area.

“-On another news. Erwin Smith, (a picture of a blonde guy in a pristine white suit, burly and has a clear blue eyes was flashed. On his right a tall blonde was zoomed in. )

the renowned business tycoon was charged with accessory to murder as his Business partner and confidante Mike Zakaruis whose where about is currently unknown is charged for the murder massacre of their own colleagues and employees. Motives are still unclear as investigation is underway with Wall Rose Police department.

The district attorney in charge of this case, Kieth Shadis, (a picture of a bald stern looking old man glowering at the camera)

refused to give light to how this charges was heaped on the less than pristine record that Mr. Erwin Smith has. One of our reliable sources surmises that an eye witness was there on the scene; details about the eye witness are highly confidential and are being barred from the media by the Legion Law firm and Wall Rose Police Department personally.

And that is all for our news flash, this is Judy-“

The receptionist turned the volume down again and peered down at them. The girl grinned.

“Isn't uncle Kieth so famous? This will be another dangerous case he would take and probably more dangerous than the last one! I wonder if he will be taking Pixis with him on this case.”

Eren thought that she’s awfully excited talking about how dangerous the upcoming case is despite it being a threat to his uncle's life.

“I'm his niece! Sasha Brauss, you two are the new interns right? I wonder what's going on... this information wasn't supposed to be leaked out yet." The girl with the perky expression and brown hair up in a ponytail absently nibbled on a bread as her eyes followed the news on the TV.

Loud shouting could be heard inside the main office and Sasha, suddenly sat up in attention and hid her snack. 

A stern looking man with a death glare slapped the door open, eyes zeroing in on Sasha.

"I told you to stop snacking while at work Sasha!" The man's eyes swiveled onto the two seated. Eren heard Armin gulp and he couldn't find it himself to look at him. 

Eren boldly looked at the man and stood up to introduce himself.

"Good morning Sir! I'm Ere-"

"Yeah, yeah. Jaeger and Arlert right? C'mon in, we need to talk about something. Sasha, we won't be taking any calls or appointment until I say so. If it's important or emergency, direct them to Marco. You two. In. Now."

He left the door partially open as he strode back inside the office. "And for the love of god Sasha, I said no eating!" The girl at the reception pouted and put her snack away again mouthing something.

Eren looked at Armin and they were both clueless as what would happen to them. Armin shrugged and led the way inside the office. Eren tried to push his nervousness and confusion at the back of his mind and followed his best friend.

Once he had closed the door, the man with the death glare and permanent stern expression spoke at once.

"I'm Kieth Shadis, and as you saw on TV, I'll be handling the Smith case. It's a pretty big case because I'm pretty sure there's more we could put on to that bastard's head more that accessory to murder. Dot Pixis here my colleague will be my consultant for this case so the firm will have its hands quite full with most of their senior Lawyers busy with each of their own case."

Both of them nodded at the pause and Keith took a moment to think through his next words. Eren looked at the one named Dot Pixis and saw that the same with Shadis, the man has also a nonexistent hair but the expression of him was that of a relaxed old man, seemingly ordinary but his eyes held all the experience he has on his lifetime.

The silence stretched but neither know what to say at this moment or even if they were supposed to say anything, so both kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment we can't-

Armin's hands flew to clench on his chest before the rest of the sentence could be finished. And Eren couldn't believe what he heard, were they going to be turned down for the Internship just like that? This is bad. This internship would mean alot for their future niche in the court room.

A loud knock interrupted Shadis before he could finish his sentence followed by a quavering worried voice through the door.

"Mr. Shadis! It's Marco, our informant at the precinct just called; they are going to interrogate our potential eyewitness!"

Shadis colorfully cursed making Pixis bark a laugh and Eren look down worriedly at his feet. 

"Those dogs! They're going to sell this to the media, worse, they might sell this to that Recon Underground, and there goes our chance to nail them. Those corrupted bastards; we have to go to the station Pixis."

"But that's just as good as telling them who our eyewitness is. We have to proceed with this carefully."

"Marco! On what grounds was the witness being held against?"

Marco shuffled back fully into the room consulting a hand held booklet. "Possessing counterfeit money, the officers who hauled them in Bertholt Hoover and Renier Braun said that the guy was looking suspicious, when they approached him, the guy resisted and bolted. They copped him and found the counterfeit."

"Then it won’t be long to trace those counterfeit back to Smith. We have to get him out of there then." Pixis was looking pensively at the desk, mind working overload.

"Pixis, how sure are you about this information?... did that guy really witness anything useful?" without looking up, Dot Pixis clasped his hands in front of him and frowned seeming to collect his thoughts.

"Even if he didn't witness anything useful, that person in the holding cell is still undeniably from the Recon Underground."

Eren have never seen such an intensely important conversation. Of course he's following the news, he knew what a figure head Erwin Smith is, and how rumors of his shady dealings with an underground crime ring always surface the news and tabloids. Personally he might think that some of it was true. There'd be no smoke if there is no fire right?

What surprised him the most was Armin speaking up. It's not that he thought it was rude to speak up; they were clearly just at the wrong time and place at the moment. It was what Armin said that shocked him.

"Uhm. I have an idea sir i-if you'd like to know." Armin looked pale but he was determinedly looking at Mr. Shadis.

Eren couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped him at that. Shadis' death glare returned to them. Even Pixis stared at them as if completely forgetting that they were there all along. That irked Eren, if it didn't look like they were being tested for initiative he would have spoken his mind about certain things being confidential.

"S-since all we have to do is avoid the media, someone unknown and unconnected to this firm can get the witness released? Uh, you know act like a district attorney? I-I know it's a risky move, but I think we could always change facts later on as an act of keeping confidentiality."

Pixis looked like he was handed an Easter egg basket and Shadis glared more intensely. I racked my brain for a more solid argument but I know Armin did a pretty good job of it. It just lacked something...

"We don't need to pretend. Aren't Legion's Interns capable of handling counterfeit cases? That is why this firm is prestigious isn't it? We could always say that we are on strict compliance and under the guidelines of a senior colleague."

Pixis looked at us a frown over his face.

"We? Aren't you boys getting ahead of yourselves?"

"With all due respect Sir, we already know of the situation and you know letting in more people knowing about this situation means attracting more trouble."

Silence. I was sweating nervously as I turned over in my head what I had said. This is bad. We spoke out of turn and butted in their business. But we couldn't just let go of the internship because of this. I know Armin completely feels the same.

Suddenly Pixis barked a laugh scratching at his nonexistent beard. 

"Shadis! I want them! Hahaha!"

 Shadis put a hand over his forehead and shook his head. "This is what we usually lack with our interns, balls and initiative."

"Very well, Jaeger, Arlert, make sure you don’t make a piss poor of a job out of this."

He waved his hands dismissing us. "Marco, drive them to the precinct."

 

The tall black haired guy led the way down to the basement parking and led us to a black Toyota. Before unlocking it, he regarded us for a minute shrugged then told his name.

"Hey guys, I'm Marco Bodt. I'm not actually an intern, but I'm kind of a PA for Mr. Pixis. I guess you two will be our new Interns. Welcome to the Legions." 

"Thanks man. I'm Eren Jaeger."

"Armin Arlet." Armin took his hand for a hand shake and Marco gave him a small smile before climbing to the car. 

"We'd get to the precinct in about twenty minutes or so. You guys already have a plan in mind?"

"Shit. Armin, please tell me you have a plan. I honestly don't have any idea what we're supposed to do once we get there." 

"Calm down, all we have to do is bail out the witness. Uhm, Marco, do we have any information about the witness?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't bring the file. The guy is called Rivaelle, he's been working as Erwin's 'bodyguard' until recently. He usually works from afar, handling security details for both Mr. Smith and Mr. Zakarius. We can safely say that Mr. Smith trusts him as he almost always brings his 'bodyguards' to where ever function he goes."

"What? If he's loyal to Mr. Smith, how can we make him testify against him? That's insane!" Eren blurted out. He blushed at his outburst, but maintained the silence to keep himself from stuttering excuses. Marco chuckled at that and continued down the road.

"Let's leave the statement for Mr. Shadis and Mr. Pixis. You two will just have to take him off police hands."

"Right." Eren he grinned sheepishly and turned to Armin. "So, your plan is?"

Armin smirked. "It's easy."

 

\---

 

Levi wanted to laugh. Or scream. Or bang his head on the table. He never through that he'd be the one sitting in a dark interrogation room, the low hanging light above his head, cop sitting across from him, darkness partially hiding it's features. Usually it was the other way around, and he finds it extremely ironic that he was at the receiving end of it.

He made do with keeping his silence. He'd learnt that silence is the most effective way of pissing your interrogators off, talking in a roundabout way is also one but he's not the talkative captive type.

"So, where did you get those cash? Someone paid you? Did you steal them?" This must be the good cop.

"C'mon you can tell us. If it's not yours you can just point us to the right direction and this will never have happened." Two good cop? That's different. Do I look that kind of difficult? I glanced at the two way mirror. A face with a permanent cold glare looked back at me. Yes, yes I am.

I just stared stoically to the two clowns. Really, is this what they call interrogation now a days? 

A tap sounded behind the glass mirror, and both officers moved to exit the room. A few lights were turned on and the room stopped to look like the cliched interrogation room.

Another cop entered the room, much buffer this time. There must be some dense motherfuckers behind those glasses as they don't seem to get that he won’t talk.

The cop made a show of clenching and unclenching his knuckles before cracking them. Levi showed a disinterested expression and glanced again at the window, unspoken words clearly shown as "Really? Boring."

Knuckle head suddenly slammed his hands on the metal table attempting to startle him and give way to an opening but Levi didn't even flinch. He didn't even look back up to the cop; instead he opted to look at the ceiling.

"Look at me you punk. The boys back at the lab are tracing your counterfeit money as we speak. Better tell us everything now before you get stringed along."

Levi continued to look at the ceiling uninterested. He knows they can't do jackshit as long as he didn't give an official statement, yeah screw him for knowing that. 

"You won't talk huh. I got something for that." He was suddenly slammed against the table, metal ringing in his ears. The hand gripping his hair yanked him back up and attempted to slam him back down again, but he planted his arms on the table stopping any possible movements.

He leveled a dangerous glare to the cop and gripped the wrist clutching his hair until the cop yanked his hand back. Levi smirked as he saw knuckle head cradling his wrist. He hoped something was cracked.

"You asshole. I'll make you sing in a moment, just you wait." 

Tiring of the entire thing, Levi decided to talk.

"Oh? You wanted me to talk. I'll talk. With my lawyer."

He received a glare full of hate from the cop and he just shrugged, refusing to say another word.

"Fine, call your lawyer, I'll make sure you  _both_  squeal." knuckled head spat through gritted teeth.

Just to infuriate the man further, Levi shrugged again and smirked.

 

\---

 

"God- _fucking_ -damnit Hanji! Can't you send anyone under you?" Levi furiously whispered through the phone.

_"Uh, honestly Levi, no. Erwin is sure to track you by then. Let me think! Let me think! Uh-Okay! Let me arrange something else. Legions Law firm is good, I know Pixis, kind of."_

"This is fucked up Hanji..."

_"I know. I'm doing everything I could to leave the underground unnoticed. Anyway I have to go, they might hear this."_

"I understand, I'll lay low again for a while. Then I'll comeback for them."

_"For revenge? Levi NO! You can't throw your life away like that!"_

"Fuck that Hanji, what do I have left to lose anymore? None."

_"You still have your life and memories..."_

"Don't feed me that bullshit Hanji. I'm not one of those you counsel."

 _"Oho, so you think this will be free by saying that then?"_  Hanji voice took a playful tone obviously trying to change the subject.

I gave her an exasperated sigh. 

"Just send someone over here."

_"Will do! I'll even make sure to let them send you those glasses types. That'll get your attention."_

"Hanji, I can hear you idiotic grin from over here."

_"Ohhh! You're not denying it! SO you really like guys with-"_

"Fuck you shitty four eyes." I hanged the phone down.

Hanji was reliable at times like this even though she's a bit crazy and weird, she'd be his only friend now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. they'd meet i hope. i mean yes. uh.


	3. Destined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd is the charm right?

Eren swore inwardly as the cop he was speaking to was obviously trying to buy time. Were they already interrogating the man? If the Legion's reputation was not on the line he would have strangled the idiot for wasting his time with inane questions.

_Where the fuck is Armin?!_

It was thirty minutes ago since Marco have dropped them off to the station. Twenty five minutes ago since he had found the arresting officer. And twenty minutes later he has been stuck, still looking for their witness.

The plan was simple. He would find where the witness was kept and prevent anyone from talking or taking him while Armin convinces him to go back with them.

But how could he do his freaking part if he can't even find where the guy is?

And  _where_  the  _flipping fuck_  is Armin??

This is turning out to be a not well thought out plan. Definitely bad. A kid on cuffs was shoved in front of him out of one of the offices in the precinct. Black hair in a sharp undercut style obscuring the face, he almost bumped to him but the short guy steadied him on his feet and he saw the face.

That definitely is not a kid for theft or something, but a man with arms muscled enough to have the power to steady him, face set in a perpetual disinterest and eyes full of disdain. But there was definitely a dangerous glint to those gray eyes. Eren gulped.

"T-thanks..." He said as the man gave him an irritated glare. He nervously pushed up his glasses and waited as they pass. The gray eyes followed his nervous movement and didn't seem to let him go. He can't seem to look away. His eyes traced the clean cut hair, just short enough but with a delicious undercut. His eyes were tracing the strong shoulder, dipping low to the nicely shaped back down to-

He smacked face first at the open door they have left, leaving his glasses askew. The shorty barked a laugh, and toothily smirked at him. 

_I hate my life._

Eren could feel the embarrassed blush creeping up to his neck and put a palm to his face as if it can cover the entire shame he felt. He stood there until he deemed it safe that they were gone.

Where the  _fuck_  could Armin be?

 

"Eren! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Where have you been Armin!? These clowns don't want to reveal where Rivaille is! Do they know already? Shit! If he goes to witness protection, we are so gonna be screwed. Shadis will have our head and then fire us!"

"Relax Eren, jeeze you love to jump to conclusions. I've talked to the captain in this precinct; the arresting officers will handle the witness protection details. I had to tell the Captain the situation, and he's as eager to put more dirt on Erwin Smith and let him rot behind bars thus having the Recon Underground decimated. He's the one who agreed with Shadis to get the information sealed on this."

"What about the witness? Where is he?"

"Over there, the holding cell. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Nah, I think that's your department."

"It will be good practice you know, making people submit to your words." Armin coyly teased, Eren just rolled eyes at that and stepped toward the holding cells.

That moment a big hulking officer blocked their way and looked them up and down.

"Are you the ones for the guy in the holding cell?" He sneered, contempt blatant in his eyes.

Armin replied affirmative and the cop grabbed Armin's arm like a teen to be reprimanded.

"I could well dump you together with that punk as accessories and be done with this skulking around. Now either make your client talk where he got those notes or all of you will share a cell." 

Armin whipped his arm back, eyes glowering at the cop. He looked disdainfully unimpressed at the cop.

"We are from the Legion's Law firm." He enunciated lowly, tone bordering on cold anger. "Directed under Kieth Shadis, so please don't try to dump us and our client with false accusations because I'll tell you now. That won't end well. My colleague here will escort Mr. Rivaille out of your holding cell. So if you want questions answered I advise you to do your investigation thoroughly."

"Go on Eren, I'll have a few more words with this officer."

It was best to leave Armin with that. Emotionally scarring words are his specialty anyway.

Eren slapped opened the door to the holding cell and saw the guy with the black hair and piercing gray eyes jump at the sudden intrusion. He surprised himself when he let out an audible yelp closing the door hurriedly and rather irrationally, checking the door sign to see if he was in the right room, 'Holding Cell A'. Yep correct. Fuck it; He was debating if it was worth it to wait for Armin so he wouldn’t have to show his face again to that guy. _Damn it… I really looked like an idiot. Again._

Eren groaned inwardly. Why does life continuously flick him towards this guy and every time he ends up looking like a complete idiot?

And what’s with that guy that he continuously makes a complete fool of himself? This is getting silly; he’s just a guy with a mouth watering body and cool stormy gray eyes. Just a guy. With a dangerous flash in his eyes and completely confident demeanor. Okay. Just a guy. Not that he think that those characteristics were his type.

He opened the door again, and the guy was smirking, sitting there at the table looking relaxed. The complete opposite of what he was feeling now. Embarrassed and nervous as hell.

"Uh, sorry, are you Mr. Rivaille?" Eren cleared his throat nervously.

"Are you from the Legion's?"

"Ah, Yes!"

"Pipe down kid. And close the door."

Eren tried not to think how foolish he had already acted around this guy and tried to do his work.

He stood in front of Rivaille, observed him for a moment, taking in the blank expression, noting that Rivaille was doing the same, sizing him up. So he put out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger; I need to escort you out of here. Mr. Shadis will need to meet us though."

Silence stretched as Rivaille stared at him. He wanted to squirm under the scrutiny of those intense eyes but he held his dignity tilted his chin to look unconcerned.

"...that shitty four eyes..."

"W-what?!" Eren gasped outraged. He retracted his hands back immediately. He barely knows the guy and he were already being made fun of!

"Not you, brat. Though you  _are_  wearing shitty glasses."

"Y-You... what?!" Eren spluttered indignantly, he'd never met anyone so rude at the get go. The guy had the gall to smirk at him. How could he ever think that this guy was his type?! Well it only serves him that you really cannot judge a book by its cover.

"C'mon kid, are we going or what?"

"Stop.Calling.Me.Kid! I have a name and it's Eren! Now I don't give a two fuck if you have issues with glasses, I don't care! But keep your comments to yourself!"

The guy raised a thin eyebrow at that.

"Done with your tantrum? Sorry for being so honest then  _Eren._ " the raven haired slowly drawled completely belying the apology.

"I-Argh! Fine, let’s just go. There's a car waiting for us." Eren distractedly pushed his glasses up, and Rivaille was staring at him.

"W-what now?!" 

Rivaille just shrugged, Eren took it to mean to lead on and he walked to the door. It took another moment for Rivaille to follow where Eren had gone.

 

\---

 

Levi shook his head again impressed at how fast Hanji worked. He was prepared to wait for hour or days before Hanji could have sent him someone, but clearly he under estimated her, not thirty minutes has passed and here is his way out. He should ask how far the Legion’s office from here is, one could never be careful enough, the kid might be a lackey from the underground.

"Hey kid," the brunette stiffened but didn't turn around.  _Oh right, Eren._

" _Eren,_  how far are we from your firm's office? Are we meeting 'Shadis' there?"

"Huh, oh. We're some twenty minutes away, and I think, Mr. Pixis and Mr. Shadis would want to talk to you."

"Mmm."

The fact that the kid did exactly say how many minutes away told it wasn't a sham. Plus Hanji said she knew someone named Pixis from Legion's.

And the kid has glasses. That shitty four eyed freak did really send one. 

He remained silent through the entire time, even as he was introduced to another kid, what were Lawyers these days? They look younger every time. He simply nodded to an Armin Arlert.

Levi smirked as they passed Knuckle Head, glaring at him but then turning around as the blonde kid, Armin snapped his eyes to the cop.

Eren gave a small chuckle at that. "What did you do to that guy Armin? Never mind, don't go making enemies at the precinct. We haven't even started yet."

Armin laughed nervously. "Like you're one to talk, if I had let you handled that you might have beaten the crap out of that bonehead."

"Yeah, probably." Eren looked back at Levi and explained "That cop was trying to make Armin drop some information on you or about the counterfeit. As if we'd do that."

Levi just shrugged again, "He's a moron, everybody can see that much. Though I'd have to wonder how clearly  _you_  saw that." 

He heard an indignant splutter "I- I, is this one of those glasses comments again?"

Baiting the kid was fun because of the wealth of stuttering reactions he seems to entertain Levi with.

“No, no. It’s one of those sexual innuendos comment genius.”

The blonde kid spluttered and hid a laugh behind a cough. I could see Eren's face contorted in an expression that wants to flip a finger at me more than anything. I smirked at him again and he angrily stomped outside the precinct.

I could say that he was building up a pretty impressive angry retort by the tense line on his shoulders, he whirled impressively to confront me.

Well it would have worked if he didn't tangled his foot together and landed back on his ass at the pavement.

I bent double and guffawed shamelessly. Tears actually leaked on my eyes and it was a job to catch my breath. His friend was laughing just as hard if not as loud.

“You assholes…”

I suddenly looked up at the complete lack venom in his voice, confused. I was so sure he was going to explode in a temper. 

But what I saw was simply...  _cute._

The thick framed glasses was sliding off to his nose, face completely red, eyes watering, and the fucking kid was trembling in his embarrassment.

I wanted to burst out laughing again but the amusement won out so I extended my hand to help him out. Of course he slapped it away, the ungrateful little bastard, and stood up shakily and continued walking to the parking lot without looking back to us.

He looked extremely out of it and without thinking I reached out a hand to the small of his back to steady him.

"You know, it seems you're destined to be embarrassed in front of me." I told him conversationally.

“I-I don’t like being embarrassed… so I look more idiotic when I try not to.” Eren grumbled a sigh. He moved away and tried a serious face with a serious tone marred only by his flushed cheeks.

“Here’s our ride.”

There's a black Toyota waiting for us outside, the driver, another young looking guy from the Legion's again no doubt. 

I shrugged and went inside. Something was bothering me. There was something familiar with those eyes. Something about that expression. Something from long ago. My mind couldn't supply me with the memory I needed so I shrugged and let it go.

Eren climbed in beside me and sighed. He seemed resigned to the notion that he will look forever embarrassed in front of me. 

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Not to count my confession when I was a kid." Eren whispered looking outside the window refusing to look at me.

"You mean, moment _s._ And I didn't ask, you don't have to explain everything kid."

"Yeah, whatever dickface."

"Oho, look who grew a pair." It was such a contrast to the embarrassed kid on the side walk that I almost smiled. 

If nothing else, this brat is a wealth of emotions and that makes teasing him that much more entertaining.

There was a muffled grumble, like he was strangling himself to choke back derogatory words he'd wanted to throw at my face. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read somewhere that writing 500 words a day is enough. As long as you sit your ass there and do it. Not imagine it, not draft it, not talk about it, but really write it. I'll see if it works :D  
> Im sorry I let myself be distracted. but here we are.
> 
> Next chapter includes explosion. haha mon Dieu.


	4. Meeting Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they convince Levi to be on the stand?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so many frustrations at attempting to make it sound like the one in my head  
> (and screaming at my internet provider to fix my connection)
> 
> Here we are, chapter served.

 

The ride back to firm was quiet. I refused to make light chatter and Armin had already exhausted the introduction. Marco was staring determinedly at the road, maybe he was as unaccustomed to situations like this.

Mr. Rivaelle has his eyes closed, but I didn't think for even a second that he was asleep. His posture was just screaming extremely alert. Maybe it was the rigid way he held himself or maybe it was the straight posture of his back. It wasn't even touching the car's seat. His arms looks relaxed folded on his chest.

His black leather jacket looks molded just for him, his mind happily supplied him the image of those forearms from before. He was wearing just a plain white t-shirt back at the precinct right? 

Eren blushed as he remembered what precisely happened after ogling the guy. And he blushed harder when he realized that Rivaelle has his eyes open and was equally staring at him. Fuck it. If he can't help but be caught embarrassed every time then he would just have to grin through it. 

So he threw caution out the window and grinned at Mr. Rivaelle adding in a wink for a good measure. It's not like he'd have to always see the guy, if everything went as what Mr. Shadis planned, the guy would be in protective detail until the actual trial. That was a long way off before he could meet the guy again. In a sense he was a bit sad that he'd never really know the guy.

_Look at me being sad because I will never know a guy I barely even consider tolerable._

He looked away as the stare was bordering on inappropriately long. 

They reached the Legion's building, without any more words being exchanged even if Eren was tempted to know something more about the incredibly rude and stoic eyewitness.

Entering the vast receiving area, Marco led them to the couches and went inside the office to let Shadis and Pixis know that their witness arrived. 

Sasha greeted them bouncing on her toes, "You guys did it! So is this the eyewitness?"

Levi frowned, glaring at Eren. At loss for words Eren tried looking back to Armin for any support, "I-uh,"

Armin tried to reason holding Eren's arm as he looked like he was going to panic. "Uh- Actually Mr. Rivaelle-"

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them and Shadis appeared Looking straight at Rivaelle, "You must excuse my ditsy nephew," He gave a glare at the said girl and Sasha cowered behind her desk. 

"Shall we?" Shadis turned to lead them inside the office but paused as Rivaelle said a resounding no.

Shadis slowly turned to face the raven haired man and asked a dangerously quiet "Excuse me?"

"You heard me old man. No. I want to know what the hell she means as 'eyewitness'."

"If you'll follow me, we can discuss this at length in my office. This, I'm certain, is a private and delicate matter."

"No." Shadis looked like he developed a twitch at the corner of his eye. "I was led here under the assumption that a friend of mine, sent those kids to clear me out. What with matching the descriptions and the firm."

Shadis spared a glance at me, "Believe it or not, we, that is the Firm, acted out on all our own. We weren't asked to help you out. But we did. Why? Because we need you for something, and we happen to know who you  _really_ are Mr. Rivaelle."

Mr. Rivaelle tensed and his eyes shifted to slits, "What makes you think I would help you?" He spat.

Shadis was equally dangerous when he answered in a low measured voice. "Oh, you will _Mr._ Rivaelle."

Shadis walked to his office ending the discussion, I flicked my eyes to Armin and he was clutching his briefcase to his chest. I inhaled and exhaled slowly to release the tension so I could try to reason with Mr. Rivaelle.

"Mr.-" I tried to start but Rivaelle whipped back to look at me and his expression gave my heart a little prick. He looked at me like I was a disgusting insect that was crushed under his boot. Okay that look hurt alot but...

"Mr. Rivaelle, I'm really sorry if there was a misunderstanding, I clearly failed to explain much, but please know this, Mr. Shadis is trying to bring Erwin Smith down. If-if nothing else, wouldn't you like to know what Mr. Shadis wants first?"

Rivaelle stared blankly at me and I felt like fidgeting under that cold blank stare, at least he doesn't look disgusted anymore. Then Rivaelle shook his head, "I need to call someone first."

I gave a tentative smile, knowing that I had somehow convinced Rivaelle to stay. "I'm sure Mr. Shadis has a secured line in his office."

Rivaelle gave a snort and followed to the opened door to Shadis' office.

I exhaled the breath I was holding and made to follow, but Armin tugged at my arm and breathed "Wow Eren. Nice work." and beamed at me. I gave a smile in return and we marched to Shadis' office.

Shadis was waiting inside the office, face set in a grim expression, beside him Pixis was scrolling through his phone.

As I closed the door behind us, Pixis exclaimed unexpectedly loud. "So! Rivaelle, Hanji requested help, but it seems we're steps early."

Rivaelle looked at him, face carefully blank. Pixis elaborated, "I'm Dot Pixis, Hanji Zoe worked under me for some time before." Rivaelle just gave a short nod and he turned to Shadis.

"I still don't see why I should help you, I could bring down Erwin Smith on my own." 

"And how exactly are you going to do that young man? Guns blazing vigilante style? Silent assassination? Or maybe you're hoping that as long as you killed Mr. Smith, everything will be over?"

Rivaelle clenched his teeth on a snarl and looked away.

"Even if you don't care what will happen to you after you accomplish that, there will always be someone ready to take the mantle; to replace Smith. They are called Recon Underground for a reason boy."

"What Shadis is saying, is that we can bring him down legally, and everything on his empire will crumble with his fall. If everything is exposed, no one would dare make a deal with them anymore, no more allies, no more business ventures. Nothing. And you are our first step in making that possible."

"How?" Rivaelle is listening to them now with his full attention. Pixis flicked his wrist to a chair across the desk and waited until Rivaelle had sat down before continuing.

"You witnessed  _something_ and now they want you eliminated. That's why you're running from both the Underground and the Police."

Rivaelle's expression turned stony at that. "Give me a reason to trust you. If I do this, how can I know I won't be screwed over? Tossed out to the dogs after I give what you want. As far as I can see, I'm the only one in a disadvantage here."

Shadis nodded at that,"What is it you want in return then?"

"Total amnesty, new identity, and cash to tide me over." Rivaelle said, seemingly to know what he wants. 

"The Police can take care of the identity and the means to live, we can work on the amnesty." Shadis and Pixis shared a look. 

"Then give me a security, a reason to trust you." Rivaelle challenged, he smirked at them. Armin was watching raptly at the proceedings and it's all I can do to not whip out a notebook and jot down notes. 

Pixis gave a sigh. "You will stay in my house then, I have my own security detail, those two interns behind you will be your contact outside. I cannot stress it enough that you are not allowed to be seen in the public's eyes. Trust us that we will do everything to bring about the Underground's downfall. It's personal too. We might be an unbendable will in the law system, but we can't say so for the rest of the task force, I can't afford to bring in the help of police here, I trust the Captain but that's all we are willing to extend."

Rivaelle raised an eyebrow at that, intrigued, but then he nodded. "Alright, one more thing then.  _Who is your informant in the Underground?_ Tell me, or this will all be moot." _  
_

Shadis gave a forced cough, and Pixis broke out in a harsh laugh. "You are something boy," Pixis said, still laughing.

 

 

\---

 

 

 _Hitch Dreyse. Goddamn._  A short haired unimpressionable girl. Been around for two years but still do lackey duties. 

I suppose it make sense, she's always everywhere, and doesn't leave enough of an impression to be noticed. He just hopes she knows when to bail out when Erwin gets a whiff of it.

Old man Shadis was still amused at my demands, while the other coot is settling down on a seat on the phone with someone. I suppose this is the time they question me.

"So, what can you tell us about the murder then?"

I kept my face blank as I recounted what happened then.

"It was like any other night, my team, we were supposed to be the security detail for Erwin and Mike. We were called down to the warehouse for the briefing, Mike was there, but Erwin took me aside in his office. He told me that my team was compromised. That they must be eliminated."

A numbness settled over me and I can't feel the tremble in my voice anymore. "I tried to protest but he cut me off saying there was evidence, I demanded to see it, but said that it was already too late, I heard the gunshots then. I made to move to the door, but Erwin must have knocked me out. When I came to, I was tied to a chair, guns trained on me. That must be when Hitch called the police to cause a diversion. I escaped and had been running since."

"Yes, Hitch provided us with the security feed, with Mike gunning down your team. But no Erwin in sight, if it is as you said, that Erwin ordered the hit then we do have a case on him."

"It's what he said," I shrugged. It will be hard without hard evidence putting Erwin and me inside his office.

"You do realize that all you said are circumstantial as they are without hard evidence."

"I'm sure you can pull through DNA or prints there inside the office, or you can find the 'evidence' Erwin was talking about that my team was compromised."

"Any idea what that 'evidence' is?"

"No." Shadis glared at me and I gave him a smirk. I relaxed and leaned back on my chair. Pixis finished his call and addresses us.

"That's my head of security, he's bringing up a car to take you boys back to my house. Jeager, Arlert, you will be accompanying Mr. Rivaelle here, help him with his statement and anything he might need."

I remembered that there were brats with us, and was surprised they kept quiet. Glancing back, the blonde and the brunette was listening attentively and nodded to Pixis. Brunette shot me a funny  _look_ , but I just shrugged it off.

Pixis snapped his finger, dialing a number to his phone again. "You. Arlert. With me. I need to you talk to the Precinct Captain again." He ushered the blonde out of the office, to the next cubicle.

Old man Shadis was still studying me. "What can you tell me about your team?"

"What's that to do with anything?" I relaxed further and put my feet up to the corner of the desk. Just to infuriate the old coot.

"To solve their murder." Shadis was glaring again thin lipped.

I shrugged again and faced him properly. "Petra Ral, computer security specialist. Oluo Bozard, security technician. Erd Jinn and Gunther Schultz, arms specialist."

"Those are not exactly helpful."

"Then why don't you ask me exactly what you want to know?"

A knock came to the door and someone spoke through it, "Mr. Shadis, the Precint Captain wants to talk to you." 

"Put him through the phone."

"Uh, he's outside with Mr. Pixis."

"Oh for fucksake! You two stay here. Jaeger. Get profile for his team." The old man barked and pointed at me.

The brat looked back to me and smiled sheepishly pulling out a pad from his bag.

"Uh, so, Mr. Rivaelle. You did say that your team acts as a security detail. For how long?"

"More or less 10 years."

A little crease formed between his eyes and he looked back at me again, his thick glasses reflecting the room behind me.

"Then you're... you must be..."

I gave out a bark of laugh there as soon as I realized his train of thoughts. 

"How old do you think I am, kid?" I smirked at him, eyeing his ramrod straight posture. He must be helluva nervous clutching that pad and pen to his thighs.

A bright flush spread on his face again as he tried to stammer a reply, "I-uh. Uhm." finally he just gave a false cough. "Uhm, so ten years, you don't have any suspicion as to why they would suddenly be... compromised?"

"No." The teasing mood suddenly vanished. I suddenly want to make the kid shut up. It was one thing for the old man to ask that. It was clinical, necessary. This kid was asking for something like a story.

"What about any recent happenings that might be of notice?" The kid was looking at his lap, trying to talk to the pad on his thighs and twirling that stupid pen on his fingers.

I didn't answer hoping to any higher being that the brat will drop it. 

"Sorry. It must hurt thinking about them." Higher being said fuck you Levi. "It's o-"

"Don't fucking say it you little shit. It's anything but that. You know what? Fuck it. Recent happenings? Petra was just engaged to Oluo. Erd just paid off his little sister's Hospital bills, Gunther had just finished paying for his car loan. Petra was supposed to be married next year, Erd was supposed to take his sister back to his family in Karanese. And Gunther missed the fucking birth of HIS FIRST SON!"

I was clutching at the arm rest so hard that it creaked ominously. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe calmly. It was not the brat's fault, he was just asking questions. Giving false platitudes. It's not-

"Then why does it sound you're blaming _them_ that they're dead? Not talking about them, trying to simplify their lives just because it's painful to remember how significant they are. It  _won't_ help." I snapped my eyes open, the kid was looking at me intently all awkwardness gone. 

"You sonoffa, what do you know about it then? What makes you think you have the right to say that to me?!" I stood up but held myself in check, I'm not gonna deck some stupid big mouthed brat.

"Because I think you're throwing their memories away! The dead may not care, the dead may not feel, but you do, don't bury it with them."

If I wasn't so pissed off I might have been surprised by the brat's balls to make a point and stand up to me. Instead I just snarled back at his face.

"What the fuck  _you_  think is not important to  _me_. Who do you think you fuckin' are? That's right. No one. You don't see me raping others with my opinion. So fuck off you dipshit.  _You_ don't know anything. I'm done here."

I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the room. Being with that brat feels like I'm slowly loosing brain cells, saying those things while I barely talked about it with Hanji. Actually making me see a point. Fuckin' glasses.

I could hear the brat approaching behind me.

"Rivaelle, I-I'm really sorry. Please don't leave!" That brat held on to my arm, but I refused to spare him a glance.

"I really had no right to say that to you, but I did loose someone close to me and I know how that had crushed me. I want to say that I understand how you feel, but every one of us feels differently every time right? It may have been different for you, and another experience for me. Just-"

"Eren!" a weathered old man reached to clap Eren on his shoulders just as we have exited the building."Are you about done here? Mikasa says she can't get here on time, so I'm your ride home."

"Oh. Hannes-san. I'll be.. uhm. I'll meet you at the car."

The guy called Hannes pats Eren again and pointed to a lone truck parked a few meters away from the Legion's. 

I sighed exasperatedly as the brat's hands closed again on mine.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" I ground out through gritted teeth. Eren immediately let go and stammered an apology.

"Look kid, I can bring down Erwin on my own terms. I don't trust the 'rightful' side of the law to put on a blind eye on my rap sheet while I spill all the dirt on the underground. I don't trust  _your_ firm, because it's as clear as fuck they don't trust me and they lied to get me here. I don't give a fuck whatever happened inside or what you said. It might not be or might be true. That's my own problem."

I sighed putting a hand to my forehead trying to stave off an oncoming headache. This is taking a toll on me. "You don't have to go this far just for your firm." I finished lamely. 

The kid was staring at me, brows furrowed in a frown. "You're right, I don't. But I want to help. If you can't trust the cops, or the firm, can you- can you trust me then?"

"What the fu-" words forgotten as I whirled around hearing a familiar beep. "what's that?!" 

It was a near soundless sound. Like a flat line but it wasn't really there. It's a sound that you know you heard but you can't help yourself but rub your ears to make sure you really heard it. The kid, alarmed by my reaction turned to look for whatever threat that I sensed.

There was a split second where everything felt so slow, as I realized where the threat is. As I realized what would happen next.

I think I shouted stop as the old man from before, opened the door of his truck, and everything went from slow to blindingly fast.

The blast from the bomb hit first and I threw myself to tackle the kid down. I felt the heat cascade down my back and a deafening noise of car exploding to bits, I threw my arms above me hoping that we are too far away to be hit with any shrapnel. The heat intensified as the car burned and exploded in a ball of fire, wave after wave of adrenalin pumped inside me as I pulled Eren up and dragged him with me.

Security from inside the firm was hauling us inside, guns drawn, shouting through their comms, directing others to check the surroundings. I dimly heard Eren scream, thrashing from anyone holding him down. My head was buzzing and I felt the cold stone against my hands, thinking that Erwin, the bastard that he is, had taken another innocent life. 

My eyes sought out Eren and he was still thrashing against those holding him, two security was down and another three was holding him, preventing him from rushing to the burning car.

"HANNES-SAN! PLEASE HELP HIM! PLEASE! HANNES!!" The kid was screaming with everything he's got. But even I, know that a blast from that close would be fatal. We were just lucky we were farther.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi. I don't have anything against Erwin, really! It's just... just... yeah ok I'm a monster. 
> 
> *laughs hysterically*  
> After trying to come up with valid excuses, I'm just to admit that I'm lazy, and I started to panic whenever I think to update because frankly my mind comes up blank when I look at my drafts. Realizing I'm being a sissy, I gave myself a mental beating and wrote again.  
> Nope, not beta'd. Anything wrong, you may bother me, I might bother back.  
> 


End file.
